Fix Me
by RoryAceHayden147
Summary: Hermione had unspeakable things happen to her in such a little span of time. Will she ever be recover from the broken state she was left in? Kind of AU. Doesn't follow exactly what happened at Malfoy Manor... Read and Review!


**A/N:**** Hello readers! This is my third story, though I technically haven't yet finished my other two and for that, I apologize. This idea just hit me when I was reading some stories that really had no relevance to what I wrote….**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my dark and angsty story.**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, though I dream to write something as epic.**

**

* * *

****Fix Me**

* * *

They say that broken things can't be fixed and I believed them.

* * *

Bellatrix repeatedly shot curse after curse at me and I laid there writhing in pain. Through out the whole ordeal, I only cried out once. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of breaking me.

In the beginning, I heard Ron shouting for me, but after a while, that faded into nothing. I blocked out everything around me. Every sound, every movement, every curse, and every sight was lost to me. I just willed everything away so that I could die without breaking.

However, Bellatrix didn't get the chance to finish me off, though part of me wished she did.

She may not have killed me, but the truth is, is that she definitely broke me. She didn't get anything out of me, for I didn't break in that sense, but she broke my spirit, my soul, my body.

After almost seven years with Harry, you'd think I'd know pain. But oh, how wrong I was. The torture she inflicted on me was far worse than anything I'd ever experienced before.

Though she made me suffer unimaginably, Bellatrix's treatment to me wasn't even the worst I had experienced that night. Before my rescuers came for me, Fenrir Greyback was able to get a hold of me. He tore his claw-like nails down my face and back and even that wasn't enough. He did unspeakable things to me that will haunt me for the rest of my pathetic life.

* * *

When I was finally taken away from that dreadful place, I was in critical condition. I wasn't responsive to anyone. I didn't move or speak. Hell, I didn't even look anyone in the eye.

They didn't know, but I was fully aware of everything that was happening around me. I knew that Harry and Ron were constantly calling my name, trying to get me to at least look at them. I knew that people were actively treating my wounds and trying to get me to tell them exactly where else, besides the obvious, that I was injured. I knew that others were trying to get me to tell them what happened.

And yet, I didn't respond.

Weeks passed and I remained catatonic. I was wasting away and everyone could see it.

Though I was a wreck emotionally, I was getting better physically. My wounds were healing, but there was one thing that had everyone worried….

When Fenrir gave me my injuries, he made me like him…..a werewolf.

No one knew for sure that that was what happened, but I knew.

The full moon was that very night. I was going to change and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

When the sun began to set, I got up, out of bed, for the first time, I might add, and walked past everyone. It was unavoidable seeing as how I was always watched to some degree. Most of them were gathered in the living room enjoying some tea.

I heard people begin to gasp at my movements, which was understandable since I hadn't moved since I arrived. Then they started to wake up from their stupor and started talking to me.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.

"'Mione, where are you going?" Ron questioned.

I didn't reply or pay them any attention, for the moon was calling to me and I knew that I had to get out then and there before anything happened to the ones I protected.

"Hermione, you get right back here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

I continued on…

Soon, though, they realized where I was headed and moved to stop me by blocking the exit. I stopped and stared right at them.

They naturally gasped. It wasn't due to the fact that I hadn't looked at anyone since my arrival, but due to the fact that my eyes glowed a bright, almost white, blue.

I don't think that they got what was happening right away, because Remus's eyes glowed amber instead of the pale blue mine did. However, when I started to shake involuntarily and growl and whine, they quickly caught on.

They unblocked my exit and I ran out the door right into the rising moonlight. My whole body crunched in on itself as I fell to the ground. I heard the breaking of all my bones as they grew and formed into that of a monster's. Yet I was unable to stop anything and everything that was happening to me.

My clothes became nothing but mere particles as they burst around my new body. I was thin and gangly, as was to be expected due to my malnourishment. My arms were changed into legs that mirrored my hind legs.

I resembled that of a dog that was poorly taken care of. I had fur that was white, limp and patchy. There was nothing that looked right about me. I truly felt like an outcast. I figured then and there that that was probably what Remus felt like every full moon. Hell probably felt like that even when he was human.

I was utterably helpless as I stood there in my wolf form scared to pieces and without any option of help, help that I so desperately needed.

As the night progressed, I realized that I was able to control myself in my wolf form. It didn't control me as it did Remus.

During the night, I discovered that I was feeling again. Whether that was good or not, I had no idea. I was feeling the pain I tried to push away, the fear that consumed me, the depression of realizing exactly what happened to me… and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Finally, the sun began to rise. I was shifting back into my human form, and for that I was thankful.

* * *

I was exhausted and broken, but I was able to _feel_ again.

I took the remaining energy I had and walked up to the doorstep where everyone else was. I collapsed on the porch and feebly knocked on the door.

It seemed like hours before it opened, and perhaps it had been. I had no awareness of time.

When the door opened, it revealed the one face I wanted to see…..Harry, my beloved best friend, the one I could always count on… The one I loved.

He looked down at me and then averted his eyes. (My clothes had been destroyed that night after all.) He reached around his shoulders and removed the cloak he had been wearing and draped it over me.

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked up at him. He bent down to gather me up in his arms, so that he could carry me up to my bed.

Then my walls broke and I let my tears fall. I whispered, "Harry," and somehow he heard me.

He looked me in my eyes while wearing a shocked expression.

"Hermione?" he replied.

"Please, please, j-just hold me."

And Harry did just that.

* * *

They say that broken things can't be fixed and I used to believe them, but Harry, my Harry, fixed me.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for reading this story! I'd love to hear what you think about it. Please Review! **

**Au Revoir!**

**RoryAceHayden147**


End file.
